A feminine touch
by aussiewitch3091
Summary: School has just finished and Harry returns back to Privet Drive for Dumbledore's sake, but is picked up from there by someone unusual and whether Harry likes it or not, there are going to be some big changes going on and a few surprises as well.nonslash
1. The Mental Institute

**The Mental Institute**

Diclaimer:sob harry potter isnt mine and completely belongs to JK Rowling, but the OC's belong to MuaH

Harry was sitting in his room at no.4 Privet Drive. He wasn't sure why he was here exactly. Last school year had been hectic. Not that anything was different, but last year, Dumbledore had died. The man who had been the brightest light for the light side had extinguished.

Some people might have lost hope and given in to Voldemort because of this, but not Harry. Harry knew that Dumbledore would not have wanted him to give up, and even though he was gone, Harry would never go against Dumbledore's last wishes.

Harry also felt that it was partly his fault that Dumbledore had died, because Harry had force fed him a potion that he knew would probably weaken him and possibly kill him, just for a locket which had turned out to be the one they hadn't been looking for. The weight of the guilt was terrible but Harry put that to the back of his mind, because there was a more important job to do, and that was the destroying of Voldemort, and Snape and possibly Malfoy along the way.

That was another thing that was nagging Harry. Last year he had been deeply infatuated with a certain redhead named Ginevra Weasley, sister of his best friend Ron. At the funeral of Dumbledore he had broken up with her saying that he didn't want her in harm's way. This was half true but the other half was also that he didn't like her as much as he used to. Not that he didn't like her anything, but he had somehow fallen out of love. Instead of Ginny another certain platinum-blond male had begun to enter his thoughts.

Draco Malfoy had attempted to kill Dumbledore but when he saw him running away, or when he saw that look of fear on his face when he was facing Dumbledore, Harry had had the sudden urge to go give him a loving hug or tell him to not go away. Harry did not have anything against Homosexuals but he didn't seem to think that he was one. Over the last year he seemingly become obsessed with the 16 year old, to the extent that even his friends noticed, but why did he not think he was gay? Was there something else to it?

Sitting on his bed at Privet Drive, brought him back to the thought of why he was here. It was probably to repay Dumbledore's last wish that he remain safe in the house of his mother's blood before he turned 17. There was only a week to go until his birthday, he had one week before he left to the Burrow, where his best friend Ron lived, but this time he wasn't too keen on going there because he didn't want to face Ginny that soon.

Suddenly he heard a loud rap on the front door. Feeling a little skeptical he crept out of his room and down the stairs to see who it was. Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle went to go open the door. Outside a man around the age of 21or 22 with jet black hair like Harry's which had had an elegance to it and also had a handsome face, which Harry was sure he had seen somewhere but was not sure when or where. Harry stood on the staircase to have a clear view of what was going on.

"Hi, I'm from the Mental Health Prevention Center, Liverpool, and I'm afraid I have to collect one of your family member's, I believe his name is Harry Potter?"

Uncle Vernon's face turned from one of pure anger to that of happiness. He leaned over to the man and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry if you have to use a little force on him, he's a toughie." said Uncle Vernon chuckling.

The man was coming towards Harry. Harry didn't know what to do, his first instinct was to run to his room and get his wand. When he reached the room the man was right behind him. He roughly took hold of both of Harry's arms and pushed him into his room and closed and locked the door. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were standing right outside the door. 

Harry rushed towards his wand, and decided that this was an exceptional circumstance to use magic. But he found that he couldn't move, he looked around at the man, and he had a wand held up at Harry levitating him off the ground. Harry was extremely startled. Then the man held up a sign that said 'headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are located at number 12 Grimmauld Place'. Then Harry understood what was going on. The man mouthed at him, "Just play along". Harry nodded his head in agreement, knowing that he could trust this man.

"Get down and pack your things, quickly now, Come on!" the man bellowed at him. Harry nearly chuckled but a look of warning from the man silenced him. The man then took out his wand and began to place all of Harry's belongings in his trunk, this took a minute and the man kept on throwing random comments like ' I will not tolerate your nonsense, listen to what I say' and then 'if you don't listen to me I will be forced to hurt you'. Harry could hear Dudley and Uncle Vernon laughing outside, but funny thing was that he felt like laughing as well, but for different reasons.

The man then grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck then made Harry carry Hedwig and his trunk, which he had made weightless, kicked open the door and made it look like he was pulling Harry from his shirt, even though Harry was not putting up a fight. The man led him all the way out the door, with a laughing Dudley behind him, and thrust Harry into the back of a truck, locked it, then turned to the Dursleys panting.

"Thank you for all your help, I am afraid that it is possible he may not come back, I mean he is quite queer having an owl and everything, I expect we'll have to do some extra work on him. Now all I need is a signature from you for your acceptance that he is allowed to go, then I shall take leave."

Uncle Vernon happily signed the sheet and handed it over to the man who gave a salute then jumped into the front seat of the truck and drove off, leaving a cheerful family of Dursleys back at number 4.

As the truck turned into a deserted road the man got out of the front seat of the car and went to the back of the truck and unlocked the door. A stumbling Harry came out.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" said Harry.

"Yes I do, but first I need to change this into my normal silver convertible, put your stuff in the back then you need to hop into the front seat, so stand back." the man replied

He took out his wand and did a non verbal spell which changed the truck into a sleek silver convertible. Harry's trunk and Hedwig had come out of the truck and the man went to put them into the trunk of the car. Harry interrupted him.

"Let Hedwig go, she hasn't flown in a long time, anywhere I am she will find me its ok." said Harry.

The man took Hedwig out of her cage and let her go, then put Harry's broomstick and trunk into the boot and closed it, then motioned to Harry to sit in the front seat next to the driver. Harry still a bit skeptical obeyed him and went to the seat but not before pocketing his wand.

When the man got into the car, he started it then drove off. He was driving in silence for about five minutes until Harry asked him a question.

"Who are you? I mean I know your from the Order but still all I know is that you got out of that hell hole, but I have no idea where we are going or who you are."

"Well, Harry, we are going to a place that you planned on visiting anyway, which is Godric's Hollow, I know why you needed to go there in the first place but it also has many other reasons as well. And before I tell you who I am, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend." the man motioned backwards.

Harry saw a girl sitting in the backseat, surprised that he hadn't noticed her before he was also surprised that she resembled someone strongly who was called…

"Tonks?!"

"That would be my last name Harry, but I think you are referring to my sister Nymphadora, actually my name is Rosalina, but people call me Lina, at least my name is better than Nymph's."

"She never told me she had a sister?" Harry said, quite surprised.

"She wasn't supposed to, because I was doing undercover work, I was actually a secondary spy, after Snape, but then I decided to withdraw myself after Dumbledore died and Snape turned out to be a traitor. Luckily none of the Death Eaters knew my real name or face because I disguised myself, I suppose they just presume I am dead, so no harm done really." Lina finished

Harry waited for a minute, it was a lot of information to take in, then he asked again, "Well I know who Lina is but what about you?" Harry said motioning to the man.

"Err; I'm your cousin Harry."

"Huh? Dumbledore said I didn't have any more relatives?" Harry couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of anger for the deceased man.

"Actually Harry, what he meant was you didn't have anymore living relatives on your mum's side. Hi Harry, I'm your father's sister, Kara potter's son, Jacob, nice to meet you."

Harry didn't move, his mouth was agape and was very shocked, He had a cousin? 


	2. The Shocking Answers

The Shocking Answers…

"You're my cousin? How is that possible? My dad was an only child!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well actually Harry, your father had one sister and a brother, who died when he was three, they were all triplets." said Jacob

Lina continued for him, "You see Harry, the Potter family has triplets every few generations and always one of the children dies, and one has incredible powers. Kara just happened to be the one with amazing powers and Harry had to die, they named you after him. Because she was so valuable, once Voldemort came into the open, they had to keep her in hiding and she was renamed Hailey Smith. Nobody except James or Sirius knew this and of course Dumbledore, not even Remus, because as far s James was concerned, the only person he fully trusted was Sirius, Remus found out by himself but kept it quiet."

"What about Peter?" Harry asked.

Jacob continued, "Peter never found out, he was just too stupid, but it was an advantage that he didn't know. Soon Sirius started going out with my mum, but James was a little skeptical. Little did he know that they had been going out since third year and Sirius being a player was just for show, this way, James didn't wouldn't find out. At one point my mum became pregnant, in her seventh year; I guess she and Sirius had got into the moment. She disguised the whole nine month process without much trouble and the birth took place after graduation. Uncle James never found out and after I was born, mum just said that she couldn't meet James that often because she wanted to change back into Kara."

Lina then said, "But Lily wasn't completely oblivious, she had been into the secret because Kara told her, even though James told her not to. When Kara started getting morning sickness or eating things she never used to, Lily found out about her pregnancy. She and Sirius were the only ones at the birth, but she had to promise never to tell James. It really killed Sirius to betray James like this but he knew he had to, for Kara's sake. When Sirius went to Azkaban and Lily died, Kara's whereabouts were completely lost, not even Dumbledore knew. Only when her child grew up was he able to contact Dumbledore and tell him everything, as Kara was bound magically by her secret."

"That child was me Harry. Not only am I your cousin I am also your direct god-brother." said Jacob

chap 2

Harry was nearly going to be insane. His head was filled with information. All he could think about now was that he actually had family!

"Right, that explains why you're so much older than me, but I have never seen you at Hogwarts." asked Harry

Jacob smiled, "Harry you are forgetting who my mother is, apparently when the "amazing triplet" gives birth to a child, her powers get transferred to them, which means that I learnt mostly everything from my mum, but I figured out quite a bit for myself. By the way, are you hungry?"

They were stopping opposite a McDonalds.

"Ya I Am." said Harry. "Yea, I'm starving" said Lina as she ran into McDonalds.

"You can tell their sister's can't you." said Jacob smiling. Harry laughed and nodded. He was feeling really hot and went behind his neck to wipe some sweat away.

"Hey, my hair feels longer than usual, did you notice anything Jacob?" asked Harry.

"No!" said Jacob loudly and started walking faster towards the door. Harry just shook his head and kept walking.

As he walked in he thought 'That's a really hot guy with hazel eyes walking past. Wait a second, what am I doing, I was just checking out a guy! I need to keep a check on my thoughts."

As he looked around he saw Jacob whispering into Lina's ear and her face became graver by the second. She then quickly turned around and gave Harry a 1000 watt smile. Harry was confused 'What was going on?'

They all ordered burgers and sat down at a table. Harry finished first and stood up and said he wanted to go to the toilet. Something was wrong and he needed to find out.

When he walked in he saw his reflecting on the mirrored wall. His hair really had grown longer. 'Atleast it wasn't as scruffy anymore' he thought. He went inside the toilet to do his 'job'. He looked down ad now he knew there was something definitely wrong. He quickly zipped up his pants and ran out the bathroom while another guy screamed at him " Hey, man you forgot to flush!"

Harry didn't care, he needed to find out something and he had a feeling that Jacob or Lina knew about it.

"Hey Jacob, can I talk to you for a sec?" called Harry.

Jacob walked towards him with a nervous look on his face.

Harry whispered something in his ear.

"What?" asked Jacob, he didn't hear anything.

"I don't have a _thing_ anymore!" he said in a nervous whisper.

"What thing?" asked Jacob confusedly.

"That _thing_!" said Harry and pointed between his thighs. Lina was watching from the side and had the urge to laugh but knew that if she did matters would only get worse, but seeing both the boys so embarrassed was quite fun.

"Umm, Harry, I guess we should have told you earlier but I never could find the right time. You're a girl Harry—"

"WHAT!" He exclaimed. He felt as if brain was blank and suddenly all he saw was the face of Lina as he blacked out and fell to the floor.

As he regained consciousness ten seconds later his thoughts came swimming back and he tried to pull himself off the floor with as much power as he could muster, but a hand was holding him down.

"Wait calm down, are you okay? Now listen, I will tell you why, but the rest of the stuff you need to ask Lina, that's why she came.

Ok, when you were born you were named Hailey Potter. Your parents came to find out about the prophesy, and decided that before anyone knew you were a girl, they would but a charm on you to disguise you as a boy until you were 17. This way when you became a girl again, Voldemort would never know, that you, are actually Hailey. Once again, only Sirius and Kara knew this, but Sirius wasn't allowed to tell you this as your parents wanted you to feel normal in at least one way. That's why in the past few weeks you may have been feeling different, I wouldn't know how though …" Jacob said shyly. Harry would've laughed but he felt a little sick with the new information but he needed to know more.

Lina joined him as Jacob went to sit down. She led Harry to another table and asked him, "What do you want to know?"

"Right," He began, "Well I thought something was weird when I stopped liking Ginny and began checking out guys. Then a week ago I had a really bad stomachache and it was so bad and I couldn't sleep, I didn't feel like eating for the next three days. Is this what happens to girls?"

"Well no, not really. It's perfectly normal for you to like guys now, don't be scared. As for the stomachache, they are commonly called menstruation cramps, which you will every month, you've had your sex ed. class right? Well now your body is trying to get in tune with your new system, so things will be happening suddenly. One was your hair. Also, you may not have noticed but your hips have grown smaller and you have a hint of a bust. Soon you will know what it's like to have a period but we will go into that when that happens."

"But what are we going to tell people? And what about clothes?" asked Harry looking very scared.

"Well to complete the charm, we will need to go to Godric's Hollow, there you will get something from Jacob and then…" Lina got a cheeky gleam in her eye, " We'll go shopping!".

Harry sighed; it would take a lot of work to become a girl he didn't even want to imagine what it would be like in the near future.


	3. Godrics Hollow

Godric's Hollow

After a very hectic afternoon Harry was finally beginning to understand what was going on. He was slightly angry with his parents for putting him through such emotional trauma but he knew they only did it for his safety.

He felt his head getting heavier and put his hand back and felt long silky hair. Shaking his head he knew it would take a long time to get used to this. He thought he might lose all his quidditch muscle, but as he felt along his ribs, it was all still there but there was more bust, like Lina said. He quickly took his hands off feeling disgusted about touching extra fat on himself. He looked around at Lina who was smiling, and looked like she was nearly about to burst into laughter. Harry gave her a glare and turned around to look out the window.

Jacob had thought it would be safer to go by car, as no one would suspect them and people would just think they are normal muggles. The farther they traveled the less populated the areas became. Soon only pine trees were passing by and once in a while one or two houses. It was getting darker and Harry checked his digital watch which blinked 7:08pm back at him.

"Do we have to do this in the night?" asked Lina

"Why? Are you scared of the dark?" asked Harry snickering, trying to get back at her for laughing at him.

"No, Miss Potter, I was just thinking that it might be bit harder to do what we need to in the dark." she fired back with an innocent smile. Harry gave her a playful shove.

"Harry stop flirting with my girlfriend, and yes we have to because we need to know the magnitude of light, we wouldn't be able to see it if the sun's up, so, Lina, you'll probably have to go shopping tomorrow." said Jacob

"Not, necessarily, late night shopping is always the best, you meet the most interesting people, muggle that is, and we won't go to Diagon Alley in the night, it's too dangerous." replied Lina

Harry returned to his window watching after the conversation and began to count the number of houses that passed by with nothing better to do. From one of the houses they passed a lady with black hair and below average height was walking towards her mailbox.

"Stop!" Harry said suddenly

"What?" asked Jacob.

"There's a lady coming out of the house behind I think we should go check" said Harry as he jumped out of the car seat..

He walked towards the woman cautiously, and turned around to see Lina and Jacob get out of the car. He reached the woman and tapped on her shoulder.

"Um, Excuse me I—"

The lady turned around and looked at him with her deep brown eyes which widened as they saw him.

"Hailey!" she gasped and hugged him tightly

Harry, surprisingly unbewildered, hugged her back and said "Aunt Kara" and sunk into her warm embrace.

After half a minute she pulled away smilingly and turned to Jacob.

"You passed the house again, how many times do I tell you to pay attention!" she said angrily

"Well what can I do, you always change what the house looks like, so how will I recognize it." replied Jacob

"Well, thanks to Harry we stopped, otherwise we would have kept going." said Lina trying to get a word in.

"Well thank god for Harry, who doesn't even know where the house is, both of you need to pay more attention!" she said fearsomely

Jacob and Lina looked at her meekly and nodded in agreement

Kara continued "So Hailey, I haven't seen you since you were six months old! How are you darling?"

"Umm, I'm ok just a few rough years with a bit of trouble at school, but I'm fine on the whole." replied Harry.

"I believe that is the biggest understatement of the year Harry but it doesn't matter, mum practically knows about everything you've done at school and the Dursley's. Dumbledore sort of told us everything because he didn't want any important information to die with him." Said Jacob

'You mean Dumbledore knew he was going to die?" said Harry with anger

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you about that. Don't be mad at Snape, he killed Dumbledore on his orders. Dumbledore told me that he had a curse that spreading through his body and he wouldn't survive through the year so he had arranged for his death. Now before we get started on what we came here to do I think Harry should have something to drink? As for me I would like some pumpkin juice. Mum?"

"Yes I'll get it for you, though you should start learning to do things on your own Jacob, Lina would you mind coming to help me? Asked Kara

Lina glanced back at Jacob and realized that e wanted to talk privately with Harry. "Sure Mrs. Black, I'll be right with you." And she retreated into the house

"So Harry, or should I call you Hailey?"

"No, Harry's fine for now." Replied Harry shyly

"Right , well I needed to tell you that I know about the horcruxes and how you are trying to find them. No, wait let me finish" as he noticed Harry was about to say something "Your Aunt Kara doesn't know either because she would begin to worry unnecessarily. The only reason I know is because I know more magic than you and I have my powers given from my mother. Obviously Dumbledore thinks I will be of some help to you. I know that the ring and the diary are destroyed. Also a broken locket was left for me by my uncle in his will, meaning that the locket of slytherin has been destroyed as well. What is left is the cup of Hufflepuff, nagini the snake, and an item of Ravenclaw's. Now for this to work, you will need to go to school. Nobody will know who you are as your full gender change will take place tonight; it is up to whether you want to tell Ron or Hermione. Other people will believe that Harry has gone into hiding, and instead as Hailey you will enter Hogwarts as a Beauxbatons transfer. The fact that Voldemort will not know where you are is crucial to plan, because then he will not be aware that you are destroying his horcruxes. While you are in school you will be doing research about the item of ravenclaw while I search for the cup of Hufflepuff. To destroy the horcruxes we will need to decide later about the exact process, but for now this should be enough."

Harry stood there blinking back at Jacob trying to take all the information in.

"But are you, Kara and Lina going to be the only ones who know I am Hailey?"

Jacob sighed, "That is the most complicated part, we know that Ron and Hermione will find out but, I'm afraid we can not tell anyone else as we can not still be sure who is a spy and who is not. The only others who do know are Mrs. Weasley and Professor Mcgonnagal, who have been placed under the unbreakable vow to not tell anyone. We had to tell them otherwise we would have to make too many excuses about your disappearances to McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley can help you with any issues you have."

"But why can't Aunt Kara do that?" asked Harry

"Because her existence is still unknown, even I am only known as another order member, not your cousin."

"But I am allowed to tell Ron and Hermione everything right?"

"Yes you can, I believe that your friends will be crucial to the success of this plan."

"What Plan?" asked Aunt Kara as she came towards the bench with two glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Nothing mum, just talking about Lina's birthday present that's all." said Jacob, covering up effortlessly.

"Really? I feel so honored!" said Lina giggling at the same time

Once Harry and Jacob finished their glasses of pumpkin juice they all went to the backyard. The first thing that struck Harry where the two stones that were in the middle of the yard, each with an inscription.

JAMES POTTER – LOVING FATHER, FRIEND AND HUSBAND

LILY POTTER – LOVING MOTHER, FRIEND AND WIFE

Harry could feel tears building up in his eyes. It was the first time he had seen either of his parent's graves.

"Harry? I need you to touch both stones and repeat what I say okay?" asked Jacob

Harry managed to get out a "yea" as he kneeled in front of the tombs and placed each hand on a stone.

"I Hailey Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter,"

"I Hailey Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter,"

"Upon reaching the age of 17"

"Upon reaching the age of 17"

"Am ready to return to my true form"

Harry looked at Kara with a apprehensive face and she nodded reassuringly.

"Am ready to return to my true form"

"By the power vested in me by blood, I hereby return Hailey Potter to her pure form."

There was a blinding flash of light as everything blacked out for Harry as he fell onto the grass.


End file.
